1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting apparatus for use, in particular, in readily securing one or more data storage device units or similar units in position on a support structure such as the chassis of a computer.
2. Prior Art
A popular means for mounting a data storage device in a computer chassis involves a pair of rails that is attached to side walls of the data storage device. The data storage device with the rails secured thereto is slid into the chassis from a front of the chassis, and fastened in place.
This type of rail is shown in FIG. 7. The rail comprises a body 2, a fastener 5 and an operation portion 6 extending integrally from the body 2. When pressure is applied to the operation portion 6 of the rail, the rail deforms so that the fastener 5 of the body 2 is fastened in or released from an opening (not shown) of the computer chassis. A similar example can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,088,098.
When mounting or dismounting the data storage device to or from the chassis, an operator must exert sufficient pressure in directions perpendicular to the rails in order to engage or disengage the fasteners 5 in or from the openings of the chassis. However, with the trend toward downsizing of computers, the operating space inside and around a modem computer chassis can be very limited. When the space is very limited, it can be difficult or even impracticable to apply sufficient pressure on the operation portions 6. In this situation, the data storage device may not be able to be mounted in chassis, or may be mounted only after considerable trouble and delay.
Thus, a mounting apparatus for data storage devices which overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.